


Lucky

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Bad, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles, Swordfighting, Top Skeppy, bottom bad, implied aftercare, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: Bad was lucky. He really was lucky.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 415





	Lucky

Bad's hand quivered over his mouth, grip on his jaw loose as tiny noises escaped his lips. Every part of him was moving, but his hips were the most restless. He closed his thighs, rubbing Skeppy's arm between them for a moment before letting them fall open again. 

His face scrunched up as his boyfriend cupped his balls with his smooth palm. The friction on his nethers burned, feeling like both too much and not enough in a strange way. 

A whine left him as teeth he had grown to recognize through touch caught his ear. The arm around his chest held him more snugly. Skeppy purred against the side of his face. Every little thing was feeling good, from the breath panting against his ear to the soft fabric rubbing his back to sharing body heat with another man. The tight warmth in his core crescendoed, threatening to burst at any moment. 

Bad pawed at his partner's sleeve. "I-I'm gonna... I'm close", he mewled, trying really hard not to curse. "I'm gonna... ah... I'm gonna c-come undone". He shuddered as Skeppy licked a stripe up his cheek. 

"Do it then", the other commanded. His pace sped up. Both strong hands moved to his nethers. The demon arched in his lap, voice echoing off the bedroom walls as the orgasm ripped through him. 

When he came back to his senses a pair of soft lips was kissing his neck. His chest was being supported once more, sweater fleece teasing his over sensitive nipples. Bad shifted his hand to his lover's knuckles, soothingly caressing his skin. 

The demon groaned as he felt something hard poking at his backside. Despite his lethargy he found himself subtly grinding against him, causing the suck below his chin to turn into a bite. 

Skeppy lowered his hand to his hip and sat up a bit straighter. "You sure you can handle another one?", he asked. Bad nodded tiredly before pressing his cheek against the mattress and raising his rear in the air, tail swishing excitedly. 

"You made me feel so good. Use me to your heart's content". 

The other man hummed with pleasure. A tentative finger traced along the curve of his spine until it reached the juncture between his shoulder blades. 

"On your back for me, baby". Bad did as he was told, flipping so that his face was towards the ceiling. He gripped the sheets between his fists and peered curiously over his torso at his lover. Clothing rustled and his face was hidden from sight for a brief moment before Skeppy's comfortable hoodie was tossed to the ground and his toned stomach came into view. The younger brought his fingers to his head to stroke the static out of his hair, staring down at him with those gorgeous brown eyes he had grown to melt at the sight of. 

"Hey", he said with a coy grin. 

"Hi", Bad giggled back. 

The smile lines on his lover's face deepened for a moment before he scooted forwards enough to place his hands on his knees. Bad let himself be guided as his limbs were pushed together. The hands on his legs slid higher until they reached where most of his mass was gathered. Skeppy held him closer to himself until the hard thing Bad felt against his bottom was nudging between his legs. He set a steady pace, making the bed creak gently with their love making. 

By now Bad's own erection had returned. His back arched as their shafts grazed each other. The man above him sighed, low and rasping, barely audible over the demon's unrestrained high pitched noises. 

Bad rolled his hips, heightening the friction between his legs. A bead of pre-come dripped from the other's sensitive flesh onto his own, quickly smearing between their bodies. 

His lover began to lose his rhythm, thrusts sloppy and volume competing with the older's. He reached under Bad's knees and lifted his legs, folding him in half. The younger pressed all his weight on the other's body, holding his ankles between his palm to keep his limbs together. 

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm- I'm- I'm coming, Bad, I'm coming-".

With a throaty groan and particularly hard thrust he emptied himself across the backs of his lover's thighs. His pale semen contrasted nicely with the demon's dark fur, so pretty like morning dew on a leaf. He let it drip onto the sheets before letting go of his ankles. 

Bad's legs immediately fell open, heat still throbbing between them. Before he could reach down and take care of himself Skeppy pulled him into his lap and forced a thigh between his own. His mewls were swallowed in a passionate kiss as two skinny arms wrapped around him and the leg ground against his erection. Bad went still as the other ravaged him, coming undone for a second time. 

\---

Bad woke up to his boyfriend snoring softly beside him. He seemed to have been cleaned up during the gaps in his memories. He silently thanked Skeppy for being such a wonderful partner by placing a kiss on the top of his forehead. The other's lips curled into a faint grin as he slept. Bad threw an arm over his middle and snuggled closer to him before letting himself fall back asleep. 

He was lucky. He really was lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall can have a little top Skeppy and bottom Bad, as a treat.


End file.
